Naruto's Hope
by Neko Hoshi Hime Okami
Summary: He was disowned by the village and lives. Hinata wanders from her home to get away from a suitor that stalks. When they meet, emotions run deep. NaruHina


Naruto's Hope

**Lucky me, here's the NaruHina fanfic that Miyuki-ice-fox wanted me to do. Please enjoy!**

Hinata's calm gaze glanced down at the road that was below her as she stood on the top of a hill. She refused repeatedly Kiba's advances until it got to the point she had to get away. She wanted to go to someplace now, someplace that would enchant her.

As she walked down the road, she heard herself hum a tone that the band was playing in the square. A small smirk appeared on her lips as she ventured down the road further until the cold breeze told her other wise.

Staring at the road's fork, her body froze once a growl of something was caught in her ears. Turning around in stutters, her eyes caught sight of a charcoal furred wolf as he barred its teeth at her.

"Pl-please don't-don't do this." She said, trying to back away from the ravenous wolf.

Another growl entered her ears as she stared to her left, seeing a pure black wolf stalk toward her.

Biting her lip, she knew it was a risky chance but she had to make it. Without any second thoughts, she ran to her right, trying her best to get away from the two hungry wolves. She heard the howls escape the wolves, possibly telling others that the hunt was on.

As she carried herself through the thick forest, she felt fear build in her heart as she tried to shove it down with it failing. Her gaze stayed focused on what was in front of her so she wouldn't trip over a fallen tree, limp or anything that stuck out of the ground.

Taking another chance, she looked back to see the wolves close behind her, making her breath get caught in her throat. With a gasp, her body suddenly fell to the ground with a thud. Panic, fear, and various other emotions filled her as her fight or flight instinct kicked in, telling her she had to fend for herself or she would surely die to the wolves' jaws.

"Don't go near her!" A voice bellowed out as she closed her eyes, waiting for the pain the wolves would cause her.

Whimpers and yelps followed as she cracked one eye open to see a teen taller then her with shaggy blond hair as he kept his back to her.

She noticed one thing about him though, he wasn't a normal teen. He had ears like a fox with a bushy tail with the white tip. Shutters filled her body as she felt tears fill her eyes. She was happy that she could see another day and be able to impress her father if she got the chance to see him again.

"Th-thank you." She said as she stared up at the mysterious teen.

As he turned, he kept his gaze to the dead leaves that was on the forest floor. He didn't want to hear it again. He didn't want to hear that he was a beast or a freak again. But the only words he heard were a soft, gentle thank you from the young woman that he saved. Forcing himself to stare up at her, he noticed the lavender eyes with a darker purple tinted black hair that the teen had.

He also noticed how his heart skipped a beat at the sight of the carefree, gentle woman.

"You're . . . welcome." He replied as he averted her gaze with his own.

As she stood, she brushed herself up. She walked closer to him, seeing the shaggy blond hair hang in the sapphire eyes that the teen had. Whiskers marks were on his cheeks as he bit down on his lip, chewing on it with sharper then normal canines.

"What's your name? Mine's Hyuuga, Hinata." She introduced herself with her eyes staying on him.

"Uzumaki . . . Naruto." He spoke, almost as if he was afraid to tell her.

"Well-well Nar-Naruto-kun. I-I'm thankful that yo-you saved me." She stuttered out as a blush consumed her face.

He noticed the blush that was on her face. He reached up, brushing a clawed finger across her cheek gently along with lowering himself to be eye level with her.

"Your not afraid of me. I'm thankful for that. Thank you Hinata-chan." He said as he leaned closer until his lips touched hers in a soft way as he pecked them.

After he did so, she grabbed a hold of his hand and followed him to his home. She wasn't sure why but she cared for this beast that was actually a prince in disguise.

**I hope you enjoyed it! I really blame watching Beauty and the Beast for this and Sasuke's Pain. **


End file.
